dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Axe of Malice
"With this Axe, you can Right Click to grant yourself a Powerful Rampage for 8 seconds. This ability has a 60 second cooldown that is reduced by 1 second for every demon you slay, and 4 if killed with a bow." ---- The Axe of Malice is a dwarven weapon cursed with the spirit of the Demonic Lord Malice. In using the Axe, the wielder trades their eternal soul for Malice's ability to P.R.O.C on-demand. Function The Axe of Malice has a base attack damage of 20 as well as a right-click, on-demand P.R.O.C that has a Cooldown of 60 seconds. The Cooldown starts as soon as the Axe is used. Each melee kill reduces the Cooldown by 1 second (60 kills) , and each Bow kill reduces the Cooldown by 4 Seconds (15 bow shots). The Axe can roll P.R.O.Cs without the use of the right-click function (such as with Avenge and the Dragonskin Bow). Once the Cooldown ends, a message will appear in chat and a sound cue will play to inform you. In the current update Malice can now Roll procs (3 sec to roll) even after the 8 sec proc has finishe Monsters like zombies, skeletons, AIs, gobos, spiderlings, and more have 60% resistance. The Axe of Malice deals 8 damage( 4 hearts) without a proc to these mobs. With a PROC, the Axe of Malice deals 46 damage (23 hearts of damage) if they are not affected by PROC. For monsters with 80% resistance, such as Krungor, Ogres, Bopen and Ogre Magi, the Axe of Malice deals 4 damage (2 hearts) without a PROC, about 9 hearts with a PROC. it will take 5 hits to bring down a zombie (vampirism and rebirth not counted in). For an Ogre, it will take 12-13 hits, or 4-6 hits with a PROC. Even if it does not seem like a good weapon to use, it is very useful for taking down monsters that are not affected by a PROC very quickly. Effects The Axes 3D model is that of a Blood Red Axe with a large blade on the front, and a smaller one on the back. The Forward Blade isn't attached to the rest of the model, instead a mesh fills the gap extending out from an eye at the top of the weapons shaft. The handle is quite short in comparison to the size of the blade itself. The spirit of the Demon Malice will talk to its wielder both in and out of combat. Malice introduces himself to you when you first pick up your weapon. Malice's Introduction "You have chosen to wield the Axe of Malice, cursed with my name Dwarf... I will grant you and your allies who wield my blood axes the power of the demonic lord... At a price... Your eternal soul." Malice's General Quotes "My strength flows through you, we are of one mind now Dwarf..." "Don't ignore me Dwarf... Unleash my power, free me from this axe..." "You won't live long now... even with my power..." "I was once flesh like you... weak and powerless..." "Unleash me, unleash my hatred on those who would bring you to their knees..." "Your friends dwindle in number, soon you will belong to me Dwarf..." "I grow impatient, when can we kill Dwarf?" "I hunger for chaos, feed me Demon blood Dwarf..." Malice's P.R.O.C Activation Quotes "WE ARE ONE, WE ARE MALICE." "UNLIMITED POWER." "DESTROY, DESTROY, DESTROY, DESTROY, DESTROY." "UNHOLY STRENGTH, UNGODLY POWER." "NOW THE DEMON FLOWS THROUGH YOU." Loadout The Axe of Malice is part of the Beserker base kit which costs 5,000 Gold. It can be purchased separately for 35,000 Gold and uses 24 Points in a custom Kit. Pros and Cons The high base damage and on-demand P.R.O.C are what make Malice one of the most powerful dwarven weapons. It's great at dealing with large hordes of mobs as well as high priority targets as a simple right-click will allow you to one-shot all proccable Mobs for an extended time. With 20 base damage, it is the most effective melee weapon for dealing with unproccable mobs too. It's main advantage is also however its main disadvantage. The trade off for proccing at will is the inability to roll it, meaning a mistimed use could leave you without it for 52 seconds. It also has a high point cost at 24, making it close to half your available points for a custom kit. The Axe of Malice excels where the Greater Runeblade does not but it falls short where the Greater Runeblade excels. The Magic Coil armor item also reduces all cooldown by 15% including Malice's P.R.O.C cooldown, shortening it from 60 seconds to 45 seconds. Fallen Axe The Fallen Axe is part of the Doom Clock Event Ghostblades. The model for the Axe of Malice is used as a Monster weapon with different functions such as 25 armor damage 25 damage and 10 mana steal a hit. Category:Weapons Category:Melee